The Horrors of My Line
by Lord Aries Greymon
Summary: A truly darkstarting version of Ranma's Nightmare, it contains quite a bit more effort than Ranma's Nightmare, and Ranma does suffer through the Nekoken. Quite a few crossovers tossed in, though most of it only pertains to the background of this world.
1. Prologue: A Comedy of Errors

"You want me to do what?" the once evil knight cringed.

The red-orage Cat shifted on his pedestal. "You know exactly what I want you to do, Nightmare."

The knight waved his claw-arm. "But, surely there is someone, ANYONE better than I?"

"No, Sigfried Schtauffen, there is none better. Now then, I would advise you to claim to be after Gema's soul when you arrive. Get him to sign a written contract surrendering his son's body and soul to you in exchange for his own. That way when he tries to take Ranma back, you can be waiting with a veritable army of Police." The Cat seemed happy for some odd reason.

"Hmmm, I still believe there is someone better than I, but I will go along with this, for now, seeing as he would torture the boy if no-one interferes." Nightmare stood then, and made for the nearest portal gate. "One question before I leave. Why are you so willing to help this child, that you would spend horrendus amounts of energy to purge me of the Evil of Soul Edge?"

The Cat sighed. "Because I am an other-worldly being, who has seen that the child Ranma, needs a far better father than Genma. He would ruin the boy's life. You, having once been Evil, regardless of why, and knowing the difference between Right and Wrong/Good and Evil, should be the best Moral teacher the boy could possibly hope for."

Sigfried nodded at the sincerity in those words, and finally departed through the portal gate.

"Well Robert-san, did I do well?" the Cat spoke to a humanoid figure emerging from the shadows.

"Yes Alexander, you did very well. I would have asked Toltir to do this, but I guaruntee he would have altered it far too much, considering Ranma is his favorite toy." the Neko-hanyou that emerged from the shadows seemed a polite, if blunt person. "It does not help though that Ranma is of My Line."

"True, though isn't your 'Line' a bit odd? Everyone else finds it strange." Alexander jumped off his pedestal and into Robert's waiting arms.

"Yes, my line is the strangest known to exist. One can only be concieved into my line, even if they are never born alive, species and gender don't matter either, and children of one of My Line may or may not be of My Line. It all depends on how the child was concieved, or rather, the circumstances leading to the child's conception." Robert seemed a bit subdued as he started, and it slowly shifted to a contained, yet highly murderous rage.

"Right, and what was that exception to the rule?" Alexander had a supeirior smirk on his face.

Robert seemed puzzeled for a second, before a smile bloomed into existence on his face. "Ahhh, that rule. If one of My Line is trained in the way(s) of the False Neko-ken, any child they cause to be concieved, regardless of whether the Neko-kenned one is the mother or the father, that child is automatically one of My Li, Lin, Achooo!"

With the sneeze, Robert's form changed to that of an Orange haired, Grey-eyed Neko-hanyou-girl. "Gahh, as I was saying, the child is automatically one of My Line, for the child will need all the help they could possibly get."

Alexander had been looking over the calculations on the portal system, being that he works better while in a conversation, and suddenly said, "Oh shit, I think that clause will get some use after all."

Robert-chan paled considerably. "Move, now."

Alexander sighed, just knowing he was in for the mother of all punishments. "I fubared the calculations, Nightmare arrived about a week into the Neko-ken training." Alexander had finished pulling a fire prayer out of nowhere and readying it. He was prepared to possibly meet his end.

He was not remotely prepared for what did happen.

Robert-chan shoved Alexander away from the geomancy input device, and checked it over. "Only a week? I honestly expected worse. Then again, this _is_ why I chose you to do the whole thing."

Alexander was worried now. "What?"

"I thought you knew? I totally suck at Geomancy, and it's required to make the portals work. You only have a minor problem with time settings."

"... Okaaaaay. ... Fuck, another problem."

"What now?"

Alexander blushed so red he actually glowed for a moment. "I forgot to replace his sword, he's still carrying the evil one."

"That's pretty bad, you did get the wards engraved though, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Then it's not quite so bad, we may be able to fix it later."

The scene now fades out as we move on to Nighmare's entrance into this darker Ranma timeline.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Authors notes: Yes, I borrowed some ideas from several of "The Bet" inspired stories I've read, and I've blatantly stolen others for my own use. I will acknowledge the original creator whenever I can though.

Slayers is not my property, and is used without permission.

Reign: The Conquerer is not mine, and is used without permission

AMG/OMG is not mine, and is used without permission

Toltir is property of Gregg Sharp AKA Metroanime AKA Kestral. Used without permission.

Nightmare is property of Namco, and is used without permission and not for profit. I merely find it amusing to have him in the place of Ranma's father.

I honestly have no Fucking idea who invented the "better father than Genma" type fic, but it sure as hell wasn't me.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Secondary notes: Okay, this is meant as the secondary Idea mentioned in my Bio, and is not intended to replace Ranma's Nightmare, though it likely will anyway, simply because it's darker, and therefore somewhat easier to write.

This is a much Darker Ranmaverse than ANY I've read so far, I mean, they probably exist, but I don't know of any fanfictions where Genma actually rapes Nodoka, and then gets forced into a shotgun wedding bacause she's found to be pregnant with Ranma. Note, _I do not condone Rape in any sense of the word_. Allso not that this part ain't fully fleshed out yet.

That said, remember that while I will strive to make it seem real, this is still a work of fiction, and as I do not know anyone who has been Raped, Nodoka may turn out to be little more than a stereotype, though I shall try to use elements from the work of other authors to flesh out Nodoka.

In another note, the mostly self insertion characters of Robert and Alexander, the only reason they are used, is because I couldn't think up a good pair of standard (or even off-the-bloody-wall) characters to use instead.

Special note, for any who are interested: This applies only to those who want to know about the background of this dark Ranmaverse, and allso how exactly Robert and Alexander fit into the grand scheme of things.

Basically, as the world grew, crime started to skyrocket. Especially so Rape. (_remember, I don't condone it, and truly wish death upon all who commit such acts_, but fiction really shouldn't matter. Hypocrit am I. I get caught up in a good story, and feel a lot of the emotions a character feels.) As such, God/Kami-sama/Allah/Jehova/ whatever-you-wanna-call-'im, implemented the Guardian project. The sole purpose of the project was to train Guardian-type angels to watch over the Rape victims, and to do their damndest to prevent it from happening again. Also as a side-effect, the angels tended to prevent Suicide outright.

Early on, a problem was found. Whilst the Angels had little to no problem protecting those victims who did not become pregnant, those who did had drastically less protection, and often either managed to kill themselves (and therefore the child/children), those that didn't die within the first year after the original attack were often attacked a second and, worryingly, third, fourth, and fith times before they finally killed themselves.

It was quickly discovered that while the Angels had the nesccesary power and control to stop it, the Children themselves were influencing the Angels effectiveness. A new program was then implemented: Find whoever can protect the Children, for they are the most affected by the tragedy that is Rape.

It took years, and the population of the planet started to decrease noticably. Then they found the near-perfect candidate. One problem, and it really couldn't be corrected. The candidate was a victim herself. Right then everyone on the project simply gave up. (hey, even divine entities get tired of the same old crap)

The only one that didn't, was Hild. (or is it Held?) Basically the secondary ruler of Hell, it was her job to make sure that everything ran smoothly. She found a very flawed candidate, and then she found someone to assist him, covering most of his flaws. She then forced her way into Heaven (reffered to as Asgard from now on) and went directly to Kami-sama himself with her findings.

That caught God's attention, the second of two beings he never wanted to see in his office, and she wants to talk about completing an abandoned project? All of Asgard was ordered into temporary shutdown, and then they all watched.

Hild presented her findings to God, even though being in his presence nearly made her violently ill. She allso warned him of the fairly high potential for the chosen pair to either become Dark-Gods, Half-demon-Gods, or any other form of bad thing. (think of it like this, they could both spontaneously become Mazoku, like in Slayers, which would be horribly bad)

Still, God agreed with her, he was most impressed with her willingnes to sacrifice herself to fix a problem that should have guarunteed her forces victory in the "war" between Asgard and Hell. He then did the one thing it is said no Divine entity should ever do in the presence of a Demon of any class.

He assumed his mortal form.

Well, he didn't die, so it turned out pretty good. (Simply because I've allways wanted a reason _why_ Hild mated with God. Obviously, I used the last segment to explain why Urd came to be. I mean, I've heard from a freind who has some of AMG/OMG that Urd is the Daughter of Kami-sama and Hild. This should do, no?)

Now, the roles these new deities/demons would play, was really quite simple. Any child concieved because of a rape attack, would become a part of their family, regardless of gender, species, or even whether the child is actually born. Of course, something went wrong. The assistant (Alexander The Great, as seen in Reign: the conquerer) became cursed into a permenant Cat-body shortly before the Ascension.

Then after the Ascension, it was found that the primary had to become a half-demon-half-god in order to survive. He was an avatar to Chaos, and Chaos doesn't like losing it's Chew-toys. Chaos really messed with the Ascension, removing the standard Human component inherent in any Ascended Mortal. Thus the Demonic aspect. (of note, the reason for the cat aspect, is due to Bast, whom had an oddball day when the Primary was Ascending, and somehow managed a partial templating of the Primary.

The primary (Robert) later became cursed with the "sneeze change gender" affliction when a portal system exploded while he was in transit. As he was in transit to the Jusenkyo area Pre-springs, he is therefore responsible for any who fall into Jusenkyo springs.

The first assignment involved a rape victim who was a Mazoku. The child that came of it was named Xellos Mettalium, and was entirely due to the direct influence of the Primary that he turned out so human friendly.

(of special note: Slayers, in this world, occured roughly in and around the early British Empire. Arthurian Era. Why do you think Merlin was so popular? He did a wonderfull job fixing the stuff that Lina Inverse blew up.)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ye Gods that was long, sorry for taking an age to explain the origins of the world.


	2. The Charter's Flawed?

Ach, minor update here, since it could wind it's way in, and won't let my brain work normally.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Hmmm...' God was thinking again, nothing new to any who truly understood him, but he allso had Alexander and Robert in for a possible add-on to their roles.

"What Would Either Of You Say To Increasing The Scope Of Your Abilities And Area-Of-Influence To Include Artificial Inteliginces?" God, while usually quite chipper, was kinda somber today.

Alexander spoke first. "I don't think th, " Robert cut him off.

"I would love to, Sir, I suppose I was thinking out loud yesterday?"

(flashback starts)

"Who, the hell? Aww man, I just found a big omission in our charter. Granted, Alexander may like it, but still, ..." For a deity, Robert allways has had an odd habit of speaking too much or too little sometimes, and quite often thinks aloud.

"This needs ta be fixed, but it's out of my power range, I could use the Rival Relief Office, but that Beholder weirds me out." He visibly shudders at that. "Still, ... Gahhh, who am I tryin' ta shit here? It'll never happen, most normal people don't even consider them alive. But, Robots, or Androids, can still be raped, mostly just mental though, eliminating the 'mother' that the Angels would help, 'twould leave only the child."

He leans back in his chair, never losing his grip on the game controller. "After all, most Robots are unable to procreate in the organic sense, so they have to build a body, then fill it with thoughts. But mentally, well, you'd allready have a body, just wipe the mind, and re-program with whatever you think is nessecary, and voila! instant 'Raped robot' and with no pysical act either." he takes a moment as he finally gets a break mid-game.

"I mean, with the original mind gone, how do you determine who is to help? The Angels? Meh, could be a male body that got raped. Or, it could still be female, but then is it actually the body of the 'Mother', or that of the child that was created?"

Alexander trundles in. "Huh? Oh, you're reasoning with yourself again." Alexander sits and listens, it's actually somewhat soothing to listen to a person when they're rambling, or truly talking to themselves.

"Ye Gods, I'm gonna need a lot of help on this one, maybe I can get in to talk with the Big Kahuna in a few weeks?"

(flashback ends)

"Yes, You Were Thinking Quite Loudly. Do You Honestly Believe The Situation Needs Addressing?"

"Yeppersgy. If you think about it, some of the 'off-worlds' areas have games, movies, books, and TV shows where a robot must overcome it's own base programming, Like in that one by Asimov "I Robot" I think it was Asimov? Or Data from Star Trek. He wants to be more human, mostly because he's programmed to, but that means he is as alive as you are, Sir."

God paused a moment longer than neccesary. "Very Well Then, You Shall Have Your Expanded Charter By The 23rd Of June. You Are Hereby Dismissed For The Foreseeable Future." He the teleported the two back to their offices.

"To think, I'm actually learning from those dunderheads. Maybe he's right though, he could use some help." It is a little known fact, that god speaks very, very softly when no-one is there to listen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Nightmare appeared in a blinding flash of light, it was bright enough that the sattelites picked it up even from orbit, though they can't tell what caused it.

"Genma Saotome, you are mine!" Nightmare quickly noticed that, above all else, he was severely late, as he could here Ranma crying 'not again poppa'.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

partial work, most of the conversation Robert had with himself I actually had, in the same manner really.


End file.
